The Killer Black
by Dipi
Summary: Trio enters their sixth year. Secrets prevail in hard times. Samantha is one such mystery, who hates magic, her very existence but not what she has become - a killer. How does our trio deal with secrets, mysteries and Voldemort? How does Samantha help?
1. Attack!

**A/N: This is the edited version. I removed the background noises since they were confusing. I also edited the grammatical mistakes. Hope it makes a better read.  
**

* * *

_Mike,_

_Going to the school today … finally. The owl has a small packet. It contains a locket. This is the only thing that will work there. Call my name into it and it will activate. Say 'over' and the communication will stop. It will become warm when I will try talking to you so you will know. _

_If you ever need to send me something, write Allya Evans on it. That's all, I think._

_Samantha Black_

* * *

Ron glanced around. Still no sign of Hermione. "Reckon how much time she is is going to take," he asked Harry.

"No idea," replied Harry, looking around the crowd.

"I doubt we will be left with any compartment," Ron said, glancing at the Hogwarts Express.

It was September 1st and Ron, Harry and Hermione were to start their sixth year. Harry had spent the enitre holidays at Burrow, except for first two weeks while Hermione had gone home. She needed to explain the war to her parents and hence the need for security wards around their house.

"Harry! Ron!" came a loud voice.

"Finally!" Ron said even without turning around. The moment he turned, he was engulfed by Hermione in a bear hug.

"He is in desperate need of air, 'Mione," Harry said, smiling.

Hermione freed Ron and pulled Harry in to a hug. "How are you both?" asked a beaming Hermione, "It's so good to see you both."

"We missed you," Harry replied. "What took you so long?"

"Oh," Hermione said, airily, "Mom was getting hysterical, nothing else."

"Not much different from here," muttered Ron, eyeing Mrs. Weasley who, at the moment, was instructing Ginny to be safe and out of trouble.

**CRACK**

"Hello kids," George greeted them.

"Kids?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Riiight," Ron rolled his eyes.

"We want to talk to Harry," Fred said. "Do you mind, Harry?"

"Er—no," Harry replied, glancing at Ron, who shrugged, meaning 'No clue'.

Harry and twins moved to a corner to talk whatever they wanted to.

"How's he?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Hardly any change," Ron replied.

"Looks fine to me."

"He does when he is surrounded by people. But he is still brooding over Sirius' death. He still blames himself over his death."

"Hm.m.m… you did not talk to him?"

"No," Ron shrugged, "First, I didn't know what to say him. Second, I didn't want him to put a mask before me as well. That's what he did throughout the summer. Even Mom believes he is over it now."

"And you?"

"What about me?" Ron asked, slightly uncomfortable.

"Are **you** over it?" Hermione asked.

"I am," Ron answered. Seeing Hermione raise her eyebrows, he added, "My case was different, 'Mione. I could have saved Linda, if only I had been more attentive. But I understand mopping about what I could or should have done isn't going to change it."

"How's is Linda?"

"She transformed," Ron said sadly, "I witnessed both of her transformations." After a moment he smiled, "She is a cute little girl and the ironic part is she thinks I am her saviour. Little does she know that--" Ron's voice was full of emotions and anger.

Hermione patted his shoulder. "You did what you could, Ron. Don't blame yourself."

Ron nodded. "Talk to Harry when you get a chance," Ron whispered, since Harry and twins were approaching them, "Alone … After prefect's meet, about ... you know."

"What are you two conspiring about?" Fred raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing," Hermione said coolly. "I was just asking Ron why he gave his Prefect's badge back."

"That's the only right thing he has done till now," George said, thumping Ron on his back.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron laughed. "Mom was so angry with me and they come to me, pat my back and say 'Mate, you have made us proud. You get Weasley scholarship from now.' It was them who faced Mum's wrath then."

Harry was laughing as well. "How's your bum, Fred?"

Fred shuddered dramatically for a moment before giving in to laughter. "Oh, it's alright. But that reminds me-"

"Your scholarship," George handed Ron a small bag.

"What?" Ron was shocked. "N-no. I mean distracting Mum was enough … that was just a joke."

"A Weasley word," Fred cut-in in a serious tone.

"Every first of a month, you will find five galleons in the pouch," George instructed Ron.

"Yeah," Fred nodded, "Come on Forge, gotta save our li'l sister."

"They are mental," Ron stated after twins had gone to 'save' Ginny.

"Yeah. Let's go in," Hermione said, "there goes the whistle."

And indeed it had. Everyone got onto the train. Harry, Hermione and Ron waved goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley and twins. Soon they were out of sight.

"Alright," said Ron, dragging his trunk, "find me after the Prefect's meet. I will be somewhere here."

Hermione and Harry nodded and moved in the opposite direction.

Ron walked few steps, and then leaned against a compartment. Pulling out a vial from his jeans, he glanced in either direction. Seeing no one around, he gulped down the contents. Feeling better, he moved-on in his search for a compartment.

Finding a compartment did not seem to be an easy feat. Most of them were full. No doubt he had found partially full compartments but he better finish the journey standing in the corridor than those compartments. After all, who would like the company of flirtatious and giggling girls or the gossip mongrels who just wanted the details of their misadventures in the Ministry three months back?

Fifteen minutes and Ron was still compartment-less and panting. Crossing his fingers, he slid open the door of another compartment. It was empty … _Great!_ … or not.

Ron cleared his throat. "Excuse me. Do you mind, if I come in? Everywhere else is full."

The girl, who was enjoying the scenery outside, turned to Ron. "Come in."

Finally, he had found a compartment. Settling himself, he turned his attention to the girl. "Hi, I am Ronald Weasley."

"Allya Evans," the girl replied.

The girl had short black hair, pale skin, and hazel eyes. She had a regal air to herself.

"Not related to Harry's mom by any means, eh?" Ron joked.

The girl did not reply, only stared at him. "Apparently not," Ron said awkwardly.

Few moments passed in silence.

"Which year are you?" Ron started again.

"Sixth year," Allya replied pointedly.

"Which house?"

"I'm yet to be sorted."

"Ah-ha," Ron chuckled, "that's why I thought I had never seen you before. Transfer student?"

"Can i have some silence here?" Allya asked in a tone which clearly required no answer.

Silence again set in. The girl was not interested in any conversation, but what she found appealing outside was beyond Ron's understanding.

"So," Ron tried once again, "which Quidditch team do you support?" That was bound to start some interesting conversation. _Who on earth did not like Quidditch?_

The girl stared at him in confusion, first emotion he saw on the girl's otherwise impassive face. "I don't know what it is."

"What?" Ron yelled, "You. Don't. Know. Quidditch?"

"No," Allya replied calmly, "And I would like to keep it that way."

Again, silence ruled the compartment's atmosphere. Ron sighed. If that was how he would be spending his day, it was going to be boring… very boring.

How very wrong he was.

* * *

"Look, Harry," Hermione said impatiently, "I agree that's strange but there can be many reasons for it."

"Like?" Harry asked.

"He might be ill," Hermione replied, "or he might have had a fight with that Pansy girl or--."

"But," Harry cut in, as Hermione moved to open the door of next compartment. They were searching for Ron. "You are forgetting he did not utter a single insult to me or you. That has never happened in the last five years."

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed, seeing Ron. She entered the compartment followed by Harry.

"Finally," Ron greeted them, grinning. "What were you two bickering about?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione answered, rolling her eyes.

"What did he do?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes and clutching his fists.

"Nothing!" Harry exclaimed. "No insult, no bullying, no word. He came last, stayed quiet and left without any show."

"Oh," Ron said, slumping back on his seat. "Must be stomach ache."

"Oh hi," Hermione said, noticing the girl, "I'm Hermione Granger and this is-" she pointed to Harry, "-Harry Potter."

If Allya knew Harry Potter, she did not show it and quietly shook their hands. "Allya Evans."

"Never seen you before," Harry wondered aloud.

"She is a transfer student," Ron answered instead, "Will join sixth year."

"Really?" Hermione asked gleefully. "Where are you from?"

Instead of replying, Allya simply turned to her favuorite time-pass - staring out of the window. Hermione glanced at Ron who shrugged his shoulders and gave her a look that plainly said – leave her alone.

"Okay," Hermione said awkwardly.

"So, how did your parents take the news about wards?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "They freaked out at first. Completely. I had to tell them all about the last five years and that did nothing to calm down their nerves. Mom was all hysterical. They did not want me to come back. It took whole two months for me to convince them. I just hope they are safe."

"It's alright, 'Mione," Ron patted her back. "Dumbledore put up the wards. They will beeeeeeee--"

_**SSCCRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCHH**_

The train had come to a sudden halt, sending all the occupants of the compartment falling forward. Ron landed on Allya.

"I-I am sorry," Ron said, disentangling himself from her.

"Why did the train stop suddenly?" Harry asked getting up and dusting his robes. Hermione also got up and was sporting a bruise on her forehead where she had hit the compartment door.

Harry was looking out of the compartment door, while Hermione was looking through the window for any clue.

"God!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Ron asked, sitting beside her. Hermione had paled and was shaking slightly as she pointed to the window.

Ron and Harry immediately fixed themselves at the window. At first they saw nothing. Then, with immense focus, they saw movement in the woods, fifty-sixty feet away. Suddenly, one of them came into clear view before he was lost in the woods again, making Ron gasp.

"They are Death Eaters," he announced with wide, horror-stricken eyes.

"More than twenty-five of them," Allya said. She was also looking out, with binoculars glued to her eyes.

"We a-are under-attack!" Hermione said unnecessarily.

"PREFECTS," boomed a calm voice of Mary, Head Girl, "MEET ME AT THE PREFECTS' CARRIAGE. EVERYONE ELSE, STAY CALM. WE ARE LOOKING INTO THE MATTER."

"I don't think she has noticed," Harry said, gloomily. "I doubt anyone has."

"What will we do?" Ron asked.

"Call the prefects here," Allya said in a commanding tone, getting up from her seat. "We need to plan a counter-attack. Fifteen minutes is what it will take for attackers to reach the train."

Ron, Hermione and Harry were staring at her with bewilderment in their eyes.

"What?" she demanded, "Act fast!"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said, getting up. "MARY, ROBERT **(A/N: Robert is the Head boy)** AND PREFECTS, REACH COMPARTMENT NO. 153. FAST! IT'S URGENT."

"I will watch the door," Ron said, running out of the compartment.

A minute later, Mary and Robert came panting to the compartment, prefects lined after them.

"What was that?" Robert demanded.

"We are under-attack," Harry said, pointing towards the window. "We got to plan."

"Are you crazy?" Mary said fearfully, while Robert moved to the window.

"He is right, Mary," he confirmed a moment later.

"What will we do?" Mary asked, hyperventilating, "there are kids in the train. God! We'll die."

Hermione immediately moved to her side. "Calm down, Mary. We need to stay ca--"

But Mary wasn't listening. "We are too young to die. These kids--"

"Shut up, will you?" Allya bellowed. "Break down and yes they will leave us."

Silence followed. Allya continued, "How many compartments?"

Robert was the one who answered. "One seventy five."

"Entrances?"

"Fifteen for students and one for driver."

"Prefects?"

"Twenty-four."

Allya was silent for a moment.

"Who are you?" Mary asked her.

"That doesn't matter right now," Harry answered her instead.

"We are still short of eight people," Allya said, more to herself.

"DA," Hermione said suddenly.

"DA MEMBERS, COME TO COMPARTMENT NO. 153 NOW. HURRY-UP," Harry' voice echoed through out the train.

Meanwhile, Allya instructed the Prefects. "You all, guard the entrances in pairs. Don't let the Death Eaters anywhere near the entrance. We can't let them in. Start from there." She pointed towards the driver's end.

No prefect had moved. "What are you waiting for?" Hermione hollered. "Move."

They scrambled in the said direction and were lost in the coming group of DA members.

"What happened?" Terry Boot asked. He was leading the DA members – fifteen in number.

"We are under-attack," Harry announced to the group he had led last year. "We are planning counter-attack."

The group gasped in unison.

"No time for questions," Hermione said, raising her hand to halt the oncoming assault of questions.

"Who among you are good in healing?" Allya asked.

Terry, Hannah, Michael and Cho raised their hands. "Everyone else, guard the doors in this direction in pairs." Harry ordered, pointing to the opposite direction of driver's end.

"We need all the fifth, sixth and seventh years here," Hermione said, "so there are at least two seniors in each compartment."

"But we can't trust the Slytherins," Robert pointed out.

Once again Hermione's voice boomed, "EVERYONE, PAY ATTENTION. WE ARE UNDER-ATTACK--"

As expected, panic broke out in the train. There were shouts, yells, cries from the students.

"_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

"_**Attack?"**_

"_**Who is s--?"**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**_

"_**NOOO!!"**_

"_**Granger -- barking mad--"**_

"_**HELP!!"**_

"PLEASE … PLEASE STAY CALM," Hermione roared over the noise, "WE ARE TRYING TO COUNTER THE ATTACK. YOUR PANIC WON'T HELP. STAY CALM. RAVENCLAW, GRYFFINDOR AND HUFFLEPUFF SENIORS, THAT IS, FIFTH, SIXTH AND SEVENTH YEARS MOVE OUT IN THE CORRIDORS NOW. EVERYONE ELSE, STAY INSIDE THEIR COMPARTMENTS. YOU WILL NOT PARTICIPATE IN THE ATTACK. THAT'S AN ORDER."

Just then, Ron came running towards them, Allya's binoculars dangling by his left arm. "They are thirty-seven in number. And I noticed five brooms as well. Only ten more minutes."

The corridor was full of seniors, looking at Ron, Hermione and Harry for their orders. Events at the end of last year had cemented their trust in Harry and his friends.

However, it was Allya who issued instructions, after Hermione spelled her voice. "HOW MANY OF YOU ARE GOOD IN HEALING? RAISE YOUR WANDS."

They were confused by this new girl issuing orders, but raised their wands nonetheless. Allya looked at Hermione, who raised her wand, muttered something and announced, "Fifteen."

"THOSE WHO RAISED THEIR WANDS STAY HERE AND EVERYONE ELSE, MOVE TO THE COMPARTMENTS THAT HAVE STUDENTS IN IT. THERE SHOULD BE TWO IN EVERY COMPARTMENT. YOU WILL ATTACK WHEN ORDERED."

However, it took Harry's shout of 'MOVE' that made the students move. Within two minutes, everyone had gotten inside the compartments with only, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Allya, Robert and Mary along with temporary healers standing in a group.

"Robert, Mary," Hermione turned to them, "You also find a compartment." Robert and Mary nodded and left.

"All of you, Healers" Allya turned her attention towards the group, "We will have injuries on the train. Your job will be to tend to them. Heal our soldiers."

Everyone nodded. "Take the help of fourth years to move the injured to Prefect's Carriage," Hermione said. "Spread out."

The healers were gone but in their place had arrived another group, led by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry growled, narrowing his eyes at him.

"We want to help," Malfoy said calmly, "You did not call Slytherins. I have brought them."

Harry was about to retort, but Hermione beat to him, "Why? I am sorry but some of yours' loyalties can't be trusted."

"I have brought only those who can be trusted," Malfoy replied quietly, "We are just protecting ourselves."

"Alright," Ron said before anyone else could, "You all-" he pointed at half of the group, "-find compartments where there are no seniors. Malfoy, you lead the other half. Repair whatever damage is done to the train. Protect the soldiers from the destruction. Alright?"

Malfoy nodded and led his group to some distance away. A quick discussion and they were also lost in the crowd.

"Now we four," Harry said.

"You go to Driver's cabin, Hermione," Harry said, easily slipping into the role of leader.

"And you, Ron," he looked at Ron, "we will fly out and deal with the flying ones."

"You are not going out," Allya said calmly.

"In fact," Hermione said, "you will not lead us."

Harry was staring at Hermione. "And why, may I ask?"

"They are here for you, mate," Ron replied, "if you lead the attack, your booming voice will give you away and flying directly out in the open will make you an easy target."

"He is right, so don't waste time," Hermione said, "You go to the Driver's cabin and see what can be done to restart the train. Take someone with you."

"But," Harry retorted, "that's cowardice."

"It's not," Allya said, "It's called strategy. Your foolishness is exactly what they expect and we will surprise them."

"Plus," Hermione added, "we are not asking you to sit quietly, just don't lead."

Harry wanted to protest but three glares and he left, taking Dean along with him.

"Granger, you lead," Allya said surprising Hermione.

"Me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ron replied, "No offence, but I doubt they will hear to a stranger." He nodded apologetically to Allya.

"I know," Allya said. "We three will go out."

Ron immediately went inside the compartment and emerged with Harry's Firebolt in his hands.

"I will attack from the roof top," Allya said, "and you two from air. Done?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.

Ron glanced out to find the Death Eaters just out in the open, just a foot from woods and some 15-20 meters away from the train.

"WANDS AT THE READY," Hermione yelled, "ATTACK!"


	2. Aftereffects

**A/N: I edited the first chapter and also made slight changes. You might want to read that chapter first.**

* * *

'_I wonder if __Cruciatus __Curse feels like this'_, Ron thought as he moved his leg slightly to be more comfortable. Pain shot through the leg and he decided against it.

Cursing under his breath, Ron added black beetle parts to his cauldron. _This should speed-up the potion. Merlin knows we don't have time. _

As expected, the potion emitted a hiss and turned blood-red in colour. _Two minutes and its done_, Ron thought, leaning against the wall. He glanced at Harry, whose hopeful eyes were staring at him. Ron gave Harry a weak smile, who nodded in understanding and turned his attention to Hermione.

Ron sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _How many times are we going to face these Death Eaters. It seems just yesterday when we faced them at the Ministry three months back. How i wish this war gets over soon.  
_

"What do we add next?" someone asked, bringing Ron out of his musings.

Ron looked at the small group in front of him divided into various groups. They were making healing potions for the injured ones on the train … which were many. Currently the group of healers were working on that aspect and Ron and his group on potions.

"You are making Murtlap's essence?" the boy nodded, "Add the pickled Murtlap's tentacles now. Simmer it for a minute, stirring it clockwise continuously. Done."

Ron turned his attention to the blood-replenishing potion he was making. It was done.

"Is the potion ready?" a smooth voice questioned.

Having heard the voice volley insults at you for the last five years, it wasn't difficult to recognise the voice. What was difficult to digest was that _he _was the one who had helped Hermione. Well … as much as he could. At least there was hope that she would live.

Ron shook his head to clear it from the morbid thoughts. "It's ready."

"I will administer it to her," Malfoy said, "Chang was asking for Deflating Draught."

Ron nodded, giving a vial of blood-replenishing potion to Malfoy. He then issued relevant orders to a member of the group making the other mentioned potion before turning his attention to Hermione.

Hermione – lying beside Harry, pale and still, blood oozing out from abdomen. Ron was surprised that even after seeing Hermione in this condition he had been able to use his potions' genius to help in healing. Harry was distraught not only because she was his best friend but also because she had taken Bellatrix's curse which was meant for him. The only thing they, or better put Malfoy, could do was kind-of petrify her.

'_At least blood is not flowing freely'_, Ron thought, watching Malfoy flick his wand, vanishing the contents of vial into, hopefully, Hermione's stomach. Maybe it was his wishful thinking or it was really happening, some colour returned to Hermione's cheeks.

Harry, himself a wreck, relaxed against the wall, meaning it wasn't just Ron's wishful thinking.

Seeing Hermione in slightly better condition, Ron let his thoughts wander to the pale blond. _It hasn't been trust that had let Hermione let him help … just a desperate situation. But Ron had felt the truthfulness in his words. What could possible happen in the summers that Malfoy was acting differently? _

His eyes followed Malfoy, who had now strolled towards another mystery – Allya. _Not only had this girl faced the battle calmly and – though the idea is a bit disconcerting – coldly. No doubt the situation demanded it, but for Merlin's sake, she wounded a Death Eater with her dagger fatally. For all I know, he must be dead now. But it hadn't disturbed her a bit. And the accuracy and precision she had worked with. As if she is an expert. The only reason I can discard this line of thought is her incompetency with wand._

"We have done all we could," Chang announced as she entered the Head Boy/Girl carriage. "Only potions need to be administered. Are they done?"

Ron only looked at the groups in front of him, who replied in affirmation for him.

"Good," Change said tiredly, "Give me all." Spotting Malfoy, who was working on Allya at the moment, she said, "Work on Weasley after this. I will take care of the Prefect's carriage."

Malfoy nodded in response.

By Prefect's carriage she meant all the injured ones. This carriage had been turned into Potions lab. Since Harry, Hermione, Ron and Allya were in no condition to move, they were here.

"There all done," Malfoy said as he flicked his wand, "Your nose is still going to hurt. Couldn't heal it. Take the potion Weasley made after ten minutes. You lost a lot of blood. And keep your left arm steady. I have healed the wound but it can tear with slight movement."

"Thanks," Allya said.

Malfoy nodded in response and moved to Weasley.

"It's your turn," he intoned the moment he reached him.

Ron sighed. It was difficult to explain him. "Look Malfoy, you already tried stopping the blood flow. And I have taken blood replenishing potion. There's nothing more to help here."

"Mind if I try again?"

"It will not help."

"How do you know? It doesn't look like a Dark Curse."

"Trust me, I do know." He was getting irritated. "I'm not a dunderhead, you know."

"I never said that," Malfoy retaliated, "Let me clean at least." He didn't wait for an answer though and started some wand movements.

Ron was too tired to oppose. His eyes were almost closed. _How good it would be to sleep now. No pain. _Suddenly he felt someone pushing something down his throat. Some horrible-tasting potion.

Ron opened his eyes and jerked the hand supporting him. "What th--"

"Drink this," Malfoy ordered. "Your fainting is not going to do any good. I don't understand why isn't any charm working."

"They are working," Ron mumbled, "just not hundred percent effectively."

Malfoy bent down to have a better look on the gash and fracture on Ron's right leg. Blood flow had reduced certainly, but it was still too much for his liking and Ron's good. The wound on Ron's shoulder blade was also in the similar condition. He was losing energy and blood fast. Merlin only knew about the pain. Seeing the pained expression on Ron's face, Malfoy concluded that pain killer potions also hadn't been very effective.

"Lie down," Malfoy ordered and helped him lie down_. His work was complete. Merlin knew where from he had gotten the strength to brew the potions. Leave it the Golden Trio to place others before themselves. Granger taking curse for Potter, Weasley making potions for others even in dire pain and Potter not letting anyone else, less injured and less tired than him, hold Hermione's wound. _

Malfoy sighed after conjuring a pillow for Ron, for he had received a head injury as well, the effects of which they couldn't diagnose. _Any other time, the Golden Trio wouldn't have taken my help. It surprises me that they haven't refused as yet. Though what surprises me the most is the ease with which this red-head accepted my help. _

Malfoy was still in his thoughts when he moved to Potter to finish his work_. I know Granger accepted our assistance since she had no other choice. _He simply said 'Potter' before he whispered few spells over him to clean him off blood from his temple and to heal the various cuts he had received all over his face and arms. Potter stayed still the whole time Malfoy worked on him, wand tight in his hand. Malfoy handed him a Strength giving potion before moving out of the carriage.

_'That just proves how much Potter trusts me. Why, then Weasley was behaving differently. As if he knows for sure that I don't mean to harm anyone. How can he be so sure? Sure, he couldn't have forgotten our history. I wasn't expecting him to be so … well … accepting. Maybe he is too tired to notice', _Draco concluded gloomly._  
_

* * *

"What are saying, Albus?" Flitwick asked.

"Sure, you heard right?" Minerva questioned.

Albus Dumbledore raised his hand to stop the rally of questions. "You heard it right the first time. The Hogwarts Express was attacked. Our students succeeded in countering the attack and the train is on its way to Hogwarts. However, there are wounded students on the train and we should be prepared to take care of them."

"Who informed you?" Victor asked.

"Hedwig here," Albus pointed the snowy owl, "came to me with a note. I think the train should be here within two hours. So, I request all of you to help Poppy and reach Hogsmeade. Poppy," he turned to the medi-witch, "Floo to St. Mungo's if you need any more help. Hagrid, we will need more carriages. Make arrangements. All others help them, while I inform the Ministry of the attack."

The staff members scrambled out of their seats to follow the orders. "Severus, please stay back," Albus said.

The moment everyone filed out of the room and door was closed; Severus came out of the shadows.

"I wasn't planning on leaving to make some carriage or help Poppy. This attack is unexpected."

"I agree," Dumbledore said, staring at his finger tips, "But what perturbs me is why he didn't share the information with you.

"I have no idea," Severus said, "I wonder. There were Death Eater's children in that train as well. What might the Dark Lord be thinking?"

Clearly, Severus had no idea of the attack.

"Miss Granger has been hit with a curse of Bellatrix. Mr. Malfoy suspects it to be a dark curse."

"If it is a dark curse," Severus said, "she needs assistance soon."

"How would you like to go to the train?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the old man. "Who said I am going?"

"Because there's no one else," Dumbledore said, as he stood up. He summoned a Firebolt and handed it over to Severus. "There's no other way," he said when Severus raised his eyebrows.

"Of course," Severus grumbled, "Can't let your Golden Trio be in any discomfort, now, can we?"

Before waiting for the Headmaster's reply, Severus jumped out of the window, Firebolt well in place.

Dumbledore watched Severus fly in the direction of Hogwarts Express. Patting Fawkes, Dumbledore murmured, "Young children don't deserve this. I hope Ministry wakes up soon from its slumber, otherwise who knows how many would lose their innocence."

* * *

**A/N: This is not chaotic at all. Well, that's what i think and hopefully more to the point. If you have any questions, i will gladly answer them. Do review and comments, critics all are welcome. **

**Ciao.  
**


End file.
